A Chance Meeting
by Brandon League
Summary: Six year old Mace Windu has a chance encounter on a boring, monotonous day at the Jedi Temple and recieves some unexpected help.


A Chance Meeting  
A Piece Of Star Wars Fanfiction By  
Brandon League  
(Brnleague@aol.com)  
  
Legalities: Star Wars and its characters are property of His Royal Highness, King George Lucas. I promise to make NO money off of this story, so long as he promises not to sue me, or send any Lucasfilm stormtroopers after me!  
  
Summary: Six-year-old Mace Windu has a chance encounter on a boring, monotonous day at the Jedi Temple and receives some unexpected help.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six-year-old Mace Windu frowned as he glanced absentmindedly out the window. All the noise and traffic of the Coruscant skylanes made his head throb. Although the window was soundproofed, as were all the windows in the Jedi Temple, his naturally strong attunement to the Force made it seem almost as though he were floating dead in the center of the skyway. Even at his tender age, Mace knew that ones ears were NOT the only things you could hear with. He stood there at the window, wincing as his unconscious use of the Force, amplified all the sounds of various transports as they roared past the peaceful and tranquil Jedi Temple. Mace knew that if he didn't do something soon the roaring noise would drive him quite mad. He didn't want to ask one of the Masters for assistance. He wanted to handle this all by himself, like a fully-grown Jedi Knight would. Maybe...just maybe, meditation would help. It couldn't hurt, and it more than likely would block out all the noise.  
Mace took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to gather the Force around him, with limited success. He sighed. Master Yoda had told him many times not to be discouraged, that as he grew older, his abilities would sharpen and his conscious use of the Force would grow as strong as his unconscious use of it. Mace groaned as he remembered the levitation exercise two days ago. He had lost control of a glass of water and dropped it right on the head of Jedi Master Tekla Ma'nor. Surprisingly, the elderly female Bith Jedi had not chastised him. She, like Yoda, had reassured him, saying jokingly, "Padawan why didn't you tell me I needed a bath," getting giggles from the other six-year-olds assembled. Mace sighed; he had still felt bad, even though he knew Master Yoda and Master Ma'nor were right. He was pushing himself too hard, like now, maybe that was why he couldn't shut out the scream of the transports. Mace had almost given up when he felt a powerful presence behind him.  
"Hello, there, young Padawan," a rich, bass voice said.  
Mace turned timidly and smiled as he saw a familiar figure before him. He bowed respectfully, saying, "Hello, Master Jedi. How are you today?"  
The Jedi Knight smiled and reached out to pat Mace on the head, "Thank you for asking, young Windu. I can't complain, I'm on my way to the Council Chamber. I believe I'm being sent on a mission."  
Mace smiled and then asked eagerly, "Where to?"  
Behind the tall Jedi's brown beard, a small smile showed itself at the young Padawan's eagerness. "If I'm not mistaken," he said, "they  
plan to send me to Malastare. A professional podracer was murdered, and I hear they are requesting a Jedi investigation."  
Mace's eyes widened. "Wow," he whispered, awed.  
The Jedi chuckled. "How about you," he asked knowingly, "are things a little loud for you today?"  
Mace reddened. He should have known better than to think he could hide anything from a wise and powerful Knight such as this one. "Yes sir," he mumbled, "sometimes I use the Force without meaning to, and it's hard to shut off."  
Surprisingly the Jedi Knight laughed out loud at this. Then he leaned down and whispered conspiratorially, "When I was your age, I had the same problem."  
Mace was astonished! He actually had something in common with this great Jedi! "You...you did," he stammered. "What did you do?"  
"Well," the tall Knight began, "First, I would close my eyes. Then I would gather just a little bit of the Force, as you would levitate a feather, and finally take a deep breath and send the Force into your ears, and everything should be fine."  
Mace closed his eyes. He gathered the Force, this time he did not try to overcompensate as he had earlier. He took a deep breath and sent the Force into his ears and...The loud roar of the skyway outside, became once again, just a light buzz through the window. Mace gasped. "It worked!"  
The Jedi smiled, "You see? You do not always have to try so hard at everything! In time, your abilities will improve." The Jedi hesitated. "They will improve, Mace. I see great things in your future. You will be a great Jedi Knight someday...perhaps even greater than myself!" He chuckled and patted Mace's head one last time before he started down the hall.  
Mace Windu smiled as the Jedi Knight started to walk away. He hoped against hope that Master Dooku's prediction would come true.   
  
End Notes: Well, there she is! This was the first work of Star Wars fanfiction that I ever completed (that I felt comfortable with). Come one and come all! Send me your feedback! Positive, negative, whatever, it doesn't really matter, but I must insist, NO death threats or marriage proposals! I will have no part of either! I hope you enjoy this story, and as always, "May the Force be with you!" 


End file.
